You're Sick
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: After not seeing her sister at breakfast, Elsa finish early to check up on her. And to her dismay, she find Anna sick with a cold. After promising to come back after she's done being queen, the blond leaves Anna to rest. But when she comes back, her sister is having a seemingly bad dream and in the process of comforting her, Elsa gets a pleasant surprise from a still sleeping Anna.


**Me: ...**

**Teara: hello? don't you usually have these at the end?**

**Me: ...**

**Teara: okay, the silent treatment. guys help me out will ya?**

**Anna&Elsa: hello?!**

**Me: GAH! what the-?! shiz, not only am I stuck in the fandom but now instead of those other two I have you here.**

**Anna: well of course, it'd be weird having Vocaloid characters in here silly.**

**Me: yeah right.. I'm sorry cubs, I actually tried not to get stuck I promise, but _someone _wouldn't stop spamming me... anyway, I'm in a whole different part of fanfiction now so for you who are reading this and don't already know me, hello, names Wolf, I'm new to writing Elsanna but thanks to _someone _I got obsessed with them. and if I call ya cubs it's because I call all my readers cubs.**

**Teara: I'm right here jeez. **

**Me: but yeah, and this is Teara, my co writer. I mostly write Vocaloid stuff so this is new, but hopefully it won't be that bad..**

**Anna: get on with the story already!**

**Me&Teara: Okay! we're on it!**

Being queen of Arendelle, Elsa wakes up rather early and fixes herself up. Ever since the thaw of her winter, she's had the ice gown on instead of her other clothes, she felt more comfortable in it. Same with her hair. Now, being princess, Anna almost never wakes up when she's suppose to. Usually a servant have to go and wake her up in time for breakfast, or on rare occasions, the queen herself have to go and wake up her lazy sister.

And today was like every other day, Elsa got up and got herself together, then pretty much waited til her sister would rush in to the dining hall apologizing for being late. But today she didn't, and a servant had been sent to wake her up, but not even he had come back yet. This had the blond slightly worried and decided to end her breakfast early so before she had to go on royal duties, she could go and check up on what was going on.

Being in front of her sister's door though she froze, this is the same scene Anna had to go through regulary before the coronation. A closed door, and no answers. But brushing painful memories aside, she knocked on the door. No answer. Puzzled, the queen opened said door and peeked inside. It was dark, the curtains had been shut and there was no source of light.

"Anna?" she asked carefully and stepped inside, walking towards the bed in the room. There was someone on the bed, and seeing a bed head worse then her own just confirmed that it was her sister on it. "Anna?" she asked again, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder to get her attention. There was a slight twitch, then the princess turned so she was on her back and two pair of blue eyes looked on the queen in the darkness.

"Elsa?" the blond furrowed her eyebrows at her sister's voice, it sounded thick.

"Anna are you okay?" she asked, concern now evident in her voice as she touched the red head's cheek, noticing then how warm she really was. The girl groaned slightly and sniffed, trying to rub her eyes.

"I-I'm fine.. sorry, I'm late again right?" Elsa got a light on in the room and looked on her sister once again.

"Anna.. you're a mess.." a slight chuckle came from the princess as she tried sitting up.

"Well I just woke up." Elsa shook her head, now a lot more worried then before she couldn't see anything.

"No.. You're a mess as in.. You're sick.." she said and put a hand on Anna's forehead and even her own cool hand got warm at the touch. Anna's face was slightly flushed and she overall didn't look well as she kept sniffing.

"Hey, that feels nice." Anna mumbled, talking about the coldness of the older's hand.

"Anna what did you do yesterday?"

"I-I-I." she tried but soon turned away to sneeze and cough. The blond sat down and petted her little sister's head, trying to calm her own nerves from being concerned. "I was helping Kristoff with some things. And I might have accidentally, probably, I wasn't thinking, I kind of-"

"Anna." Elsa said sternly and Anna quickly answered.

"I forgot to put on proper clothes and I was helping him with ice up in the mountain where's there's a lot of snow.. I got to borrow his jacket but.." she trailed off and Elsa rubbed her temple while a sigh escaped her lips.

"Anna seriously, you need to think of your own health a bit more." the girl smiled but looked a bit guilty.

"I know.. I'm sorry.. But hey, you can take care of me." she said cheerily but her sister shook her head.

"You know I have work to do. But that doesn't stop me from telling you to stay in bed and rest. I'll get Kai to come with some breakfast." Anna pouted but then got a slight cough attack and Elsa looked on her in concern. "Okay and I'll come by when I'm done with what I have to do." she added and the flame haired girl smiled. Elsa got the younger to lay back down and she tucked her in then smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back later okay?"

"Okay.." the queen then left and told Kai and some other servants that they should check on Anna until she herself could. Ever since Elsa could control her powers her and Anna's been with together for as much as they could in a try to recover from so many years of seperation. Of course Elsa was the queen so she had a lot to do, but every spare minute she gave to her sister who took it without question.

"Ah, your highness." she was now in the confrence room, there were some people who wanted to talk to her.

"This is gonna be a long day.." she mumbled, already wondering how Anna was doing. The meetings went well, even though through half of them she always drifted off thinking of her sick sister. It was a bit hard for her to keep up a concentrated face for so long without really being able to concentrate.

Some could say that she cared too much about her sister, some even dared say that they weren't sisters at all, but something stronger. Of course she had only denied such rumors and acted a bit insulted over the things they said but in reality, she secretly wanted those rumors to be true.

"Your highness." she snapped out of her thinking and looked at the butler beside her.

"Y-Yes?" she said, trying to be as stable as possible.

"I think it would be best if you ended it for today. You have some other things to take care of afterall and I do believe it can't really wait. Got most of your attention afterall." she looked on the other members and they seemed to agree and she sighed out in slight relief as she got up.

"Thank you, good day." she didn't say anything else as she hurried out the room and pretty much, to make things go faster, made ice in the hallway so she could easily skate to Anna's room. Of course she got rid of the ice as she went. Being at the girl's door she knocked and not getting a answer she walked in. Anna was in bed, turned towards Elsa but her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed to be slightly heavy.

"Anna.." she walked up to her bed and sat down beside her sister and put a ahnd over her forehead. She was as warm as a fire. Seeing a bucket of water and a tissue by the nightstand put there by a servant, the blond took the tissue and dipped it in the water and put it on Anna's forehead, trying to calm her.

"Elsa.." she spoke in a husky voice and the queen looked on her but she still seemed to be asleep. Anna took on a bit of a pained expression and grabbed on to the sheats. "Elsa.. I want you here.. don't go away.. I love you.." Elsa listened to her sister's plea and she felt her heart starting to thump harder in her chest. "I love you.. a lot.. I'm sorry.. don't shut me out again.." she was obviously making some sort of confession in her dream and it made outer Elsa blush.

This was wrong on so many levels. First off, it felt like she was totally invading Anna's privacy, second, loving your own sister like _that _is supposedly wrong, third, Anna was talking in her sleep and was sick, Elsa should not take advantage of this moment and expect everything coming from her sister right now to be true, and lastly, why does her mind have to tell her all these things?! She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and she then notice the slight snowfall she had made.

"Crud.." she mumbled and quickly got rid of it, that would not help her sister recover. Looking back on Anna, she noticed that the girl was shivering and she immediatly took the blame for that. Though then tears appeared on Anna's cheek.

"Elsa.. I'm sorry.. Please don't leave.." feeling it urgent to give her sister some kind of confirmation that she wasn't going to leave her, Elsa scooted closer and layed down so she was facing the red head before hugging her and petting her head lightly.

"It's okay Anna, I'm here, I wouldn't leave for something like that silly." she talked to her like she was awake then kissed her forehead. "I love you too so much afterall. And I always will." she whispered and Anna's dream seemed to take a turn as a smile was put on her face and absentmindedly hugged the queen back around the waist.

Elsa blushed at the closeness, sure she was the one who initiated this but seeing that smile and how she was holding her made the blond's mind go unknown roads. It was almost like she was having a typical confession scene in her dream, like when you confess and you have mutual feelings then you-

but her thinking was cut off when still dreaming Anna leaned up and kissed her. Ice blue eyes went wide and she couldn't move a muscle. The softness of the girl's lips against her own just made her freeze, how ironic. She shouldn't be enjoying this, she should brake it, she should push her away, she should have some kind of reason!

But her body wouldn't move, her hands were still holding on to her sister's waist. The only thing that indicated that Elsa did know what was going on was the snow that suddenly started falling again. She could honestly say that her mind was completely blank, but at the same time warm and fuzzy.

At some point she just lost track of everything, how long had they kept this up? A few second? A few minutes? An hour? All she knew was that even though it was wrong and she should be reasonable and push away, she loved the feel of Anna's lips pressed against her own, but her body still wouldn't move. Finally, after what felt like hours, the girl backed off and her head fell down on Elsa's shoulder, seeming to go back to a calm sleep.

The queen didn't know what to do. She was just staring in front of her, or more staring at the top of Anna's head but that didn't matter. They'd just-two sisters had just.. kissed. The sentence bounced back and forth in her head and after being able to take control of her immobile body, she brought a hand to her lips then looked on her sister who seemed content enough for being sick still.

Taking a deep shaky breath, the usually composed older sister and queen of Arendelle, went up in flames as the moment sank in.

"Calm down Elsa, you're gonna make a blizzard otherwise." she mumbled to herself, trying to get rid of the small snowfall that was already making the room white. "You'll only give her a even worse cold, she's only in her pajamas for heaven's sake..." she trailed off then looked down and immediately turned away with a light blush. Her sister was indeed in her pajamas, and they were all messed up. She was dismissing the kissing part rather easily huh?

After a lot of personal fights with herself she sat up once again, getting out of Anna's grip carefully enough not to wake her up. After that she put another wet cloth on the sick girl's forehead and started to gently stroke her hand against the smooth hair. Mainly doing all of this to calm her own mentally slapped herself a few times, first for not being reasonable and pull away, second for even thinking like she did in that moment.

The fun thing was that she didn't even think about that Anna had pretty much unconciously confessed to her, she could just think about how bad of a older sister she was for liking her little sister in that way. After a long mental battle, there was one thing that made Elsa's mind make a truce, and that was a slight groan from Anna who started opening her eyes.

"Anna? Are you okay?" she asked, trying not to sound nervous or stutter. Being totally oblivious to her actions, the younger smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I had a weird dream, it was scary in the beginning but turned out good in the end." Elsa sweat dropped and fiddled with the tip of her braided hair.

"W-What was it about?" she tried to sound curious, but she already knew. Anna also seemed to know so she blushed lightly then looked down.

"I.. It's.." she mumbled and the blond heaved a breath to try and calm herself for the hundreth time. "I just confessed to someone.." she said her last sentence very quietly, and Elsa wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't for the already quiet atmosphere in the room. Just when she was about to speak, Anna started coughing harshly, curling up holding on to her stomach.

Realizing that there were more pressing matters like taking care of her sick sister, Elsa pushed away any other thoughts and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, you're burning up." Elsa let her hand frost over slightly, then placed it on the girl's forehead. Visibly calming down at the cool touch, Anna sniffed.

"D-Don't you still have things to do?" she asked thickly and the blond smiled and shook her head.

"No, I cancelled my evening meetings, sure they might get a bit annoyed at that, but we're talking about me taking care of you here. Besides, I couldn't concentrate on the meetings I've already had because I worried about you so going on evening meetings as well would just have been another disaster. It's more important that you get better. And that I'm helping, you're my dear little sister, the only family I got left, if I don't take care of you who will?" she said gently and affectionately with a soft smile on her face.

"Elsa.." she then found herself in a hug and felt the smaller breathe on her neck. Either she felt the warmth from Anna's fever or she was blushing as she placed one hand at the other's waist then another started petting the loose hair. Feeling how something wet slid down to her shoulder, icy blue eyes checked and found her sister crying.

"Anna? What's the matter?" had she said something wrong?

"It's nothing, just.." she trailed off due to a quiet sob and Elsa started rubbing circles around the girl's back.

"Just what?" trying to sound as caring as a big sister should, the blond leaned her chin on top of Anna's head. Another sob.

"I don't know for how long I dreamed of you being here with me, even when I was sick on my own I wished you would come in the door and take care of me like you used to.. and now I finally have my big sister back.. but.." she trailed off again, leaving Elsa in a agonicing silence. She'd never realized how much pain she had put Anna through during those years, she only tried to protect her, but all she ended up doing was hurting them both.

"Anna it's alright, I'm here now, and you need to calm down otherwise your cold might get worse." she said when she heard a cough. "We have a whole lifetime to be sisters you know, I'm not gonna disappear anywhere." but holding on to the queen's gown tighter Anna didn't seem to believe her, almost like she would disappear if she let go.

"Elsa I'm scared.. you're a perfect older sister but I'm not-I feel horrible.." icy blue eyes widened, was Anna seriously looking down on herself? Or was this a bad dream? Had she fallen asleep during the boring meetings afterall?

"Anna! Why would you even say such a thing? You're the one who saved this so called perfect older sister remember? Without you I wouldn't have been able to thaw winter, well I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything. And anyone who dares say something else will have to speak their mind to me, and they'll probably find themselves in a ice prison." Anna couldn't help but smile at Elsa's "punishment" idea and even let out a light giggle mixed with tears. "Anna please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can.. cause.. it has a lot to do with the dream I just had and.. I-I'm just afraid you'll push me out again.." Elsa's cheeks heated up at the mention of what had occured, even though Anna didn't know it had. Taking a breath the queen made the red head face her then she smiled.

"I wouldn't leave for something like that silly. Whatever the dream was about I promise not to push you away, alright lil snowflake?" Anna's eyes widened at Elsa's choice of words, like the blond had expected. Her sister then leaned her face in to the older's neck before taking a deep breath then slowly plant a few kisses on the cool skin. The action made the queen blush and her heart started thumping hard in her chest.

"Were you here when I was still asleep?"

"W-Well yeah, I was here when you woke up remember?"

"Did I talk in my sleep by any chance?" Anna's voice wavered a bit.

"Ehm.. Yeah, you kind of did.."

"W-What exactly did I say?" Elsa didn't want to answer this one, she only put a hand over her eyes and there was a small snowfall in the room once again. "E-Elsa.. you're making it snow.."

"Ah!" quickly getting rid of it the blond turned her head away.

"You wanted to know what it was right?" She just silently nodded, where did her crying little sister go exactly? Did she just jump a chapter and went straight to the _oh I'm happy _part? There was a silence until Elsa turned her head back to Anna to see why she had gone silent. But all she got was more silence and that warm fuzzy feeling in her head again. She let out a surprised gasp that was muffled by her own sister's lips. Just like before she was too surprised to move a muscle for a good while. But her body automatically relaxed though she would not let herself melt in to the kiss.

"An.. Anna.." she managed when the girl backed off but felt warm fingers grace her cheek while a hand was placed on the side of her head. And still with her mouth slightly open, Elsa closed her eyes halfway and blushed when Anna leaned in again. She put her own hand on the girl's shoulder but didn't push her away. _Screw being sick! _Was pretty much what Anna was thinking. The sad hesitant girl was just pushed away to give in to the pushy but gentle girl that was kissing Elsa right now.

The blond tried to get her sanity back, but everything was fuzzy and she could only grip on to Anna's shoulder tighter. However, taking advantage of the queen's open mouth, the red head licked the other's lip lightly but there's where Elsa's eyes opened and she managed to break them apart. They both panted and slowly took in what just happened. Being faster at it, Anna put a hand over her mouth and pushed away from the older.

"E-Elsa.. I-I'm so sorry-I.." but she couldn't come up with a proper excuse, if there even was one. She had just kissed her own sister what excuse could she possibly come up with?! Elsa was just staring at her, a bit baffled that she'd just done that, and she did it while being awake.

"An-"

"I'm sorry! It may just be my fever, I just kind of went with the flow and I couldn't stop myself. I mean I could have cause I'm not suppose to feel like this towards my own sister but I can't help it. I'm actually surprised no prince have tried to win your heart by now.." Wasn't she getting a bit off track?

"Anna."

"I'd probably kill him if anyone tried though.. but anyway! I've thought about this a while and I planned on telling you, but not like this, I mean I sort of just stole a kiss from you and that's not good. I mean it does make it very awkward though not for you, for me cause you know you're queen, you should be calm."

"Anna."

"Wait that wasn't how I wanted to say it. Ugh I'm a mess, but you're not a mess of course, you're as beautiful as ever, I mean you're not sick like me, not that kind of sick though, though maybe kind of since it is pretty sick to feel like this towards your older sister."

"Anna."

"But you're not sick in that way. That's just me, cause you're awesome and beautiful. Wait, what?"

"Anna!" Elsa now shouted, cutting her sister off making her think she was mad with her.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry that I just kissed you and-" but letting out a breath of frustration, the blond snapped her fingers and some snow was thrown in Anna's face. Brushing it away blue eyes just opened as Elsa grabbed her face.

"Calm down." Was her first words as she made her hands cold against the hot skin. "Your cold will only get worse if you talk like that." She was mostly referring to the girl's loud tone. And now that she'd stopped talking, Anna started coughing. "See?" Sighing, Elsa placed a cool kiss on Anna's forehead. "I'm not mad."

"Huh?" Anna stared at her, sniffing while she was at it. smiling, the queen leaned their foreheads together and said once again.

"I'm not mad with you. it's alright."

"B-But I just-" though she got cut off once again, but not by snow this time, now it was because a pair of lips lightly touched her own, just to silence her.

"I know, and I have to admit I was surprised, but I'm not mad, I'm glad." Anna gave a light snort.

"Hah, that rhymed." Elsa looked at her skeptically.

"Anna, don't ruin the moment, and since when does that rhyme?" her sister smiled sheepishly.

"It sounds similar, mad, glad, rhyme."

"Anna seriously."

"Okay sorry! but.. by glad.. and from how _you _kind of kissed me right now.. do you.. by chance.. ehm.. feel the same way I do?" Elsa smiled and caressed the girl's cheek.

"Well that depends on how you feel snowdrop." Snowdrop, that's a new one. thinking a new nickname was a good sign, Anna bit her lower lip before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a habit she had when she was nervous, a habit Elsa found rather cute, then spoke.

"I.. eh.. I love you.. m-more then my older sister.." she thought she could have said it under better circumstances, like when she's not sick. though Elsa didn't mind at all and her smile grew wider and more loving. she then hugged her little sister while leaning in towards her ear.

"I love you too Anna, so much I never want to lose you again." she whispered and the red head blinked, then feel happiness bubble up inside and she hugged the older tightly, snuggling in to her neck. after a few moments of bliss, Elsa decided it was high time to rest up. "Which is why you're gonna continue resting and get better."

"Aw, now who's destroying the mood." Anna whined, pouting at the thought of letting go of the blond now.

"Sorry snowdrop, but if you're gonna get better and come with me and build a snowman you're gonna have to rest."

"Oh that's cheap." Elsa only rolled her eyes and gave the younger a light peck on the lips.

"I can't be nice all the time." after tucking Anna in under the covers again the queen was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Can't you stay? I mean, under the covers with me? you said you don't have anything else right?" while Elsa was ready to jump at the offer, she tried to have a bit of reason.

"Anna, I don't get colds like most people but that doesn't mean I can't get sick. and while I would love to I might catch your..." she trailed off as which each word, Anna's face turned sadder. feeling her heart ache at the sight, Elsa sighed and sat down on the bed. "Scoot over." the red head instantly looked a lot happier and did as commanded with ease.

once both of them were tucked in, Anna buried her face in to the queen's chest, smiling. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and placed her head atop of Anna's.

"I love you.."

"I love you too snowdrop." kissing her forehead, both girls closed their eyes, not caring that what they have is wrong, whatever the future hold they'll go through it together.

...

and in said future, just the next day, Anna found herself in quite the situation since she was healthy, but her sister had now gotten her cold. and Elsa's powers mixed with sneezes were not a good thing.

"Did you sneeze again?"

"Yeah... what happened now.."

"Hehe.. ehm.. well~ you kinda, maybe, possibly, froze the fjord again.."

"Ugh..."

**Me: hello again. don't worry these will usually only be here on the bottom. but eh, for our first try at Elsanna, how'd we do? and be a little merciful please..**

**Teara: yeah that would be good, but I dun know, if you see any faults or quick changes there's where I've been writing probably, I'm still a newbie at writing where's Wolf been doing it for a while.**

**Elsa: I think it looks fine for a first try.**

**Anna: me too! I got to kiss Elsa, *sing-songs***

**Elsa: *blushes* **

**Me: alright, they're already fitting in and I'm already used to them being there instead of the other two.. this fandom is gonna be the death of me..**

**Teara: RIP: Wolf, death by Frozen fandom, mostly Elsanna overload... that'd make for a pretty interesting grave stone..**

**Me: ha ha, real funny..**

**Elsa: I guess I'll take the responsibility to say, please review with thoughts and feel free to give ideas to new one shots or even a on going thing, Wolf always reads every review and answers if she can. and if you don't feel like reviewing you can always PM her with your thoughts/ideas**

**Anna: aw, look at my Elsa, being responsible. well, then I'll be the comical relief then, that and the one sayin bye bye, so.. bye bye X3**

**PS: for any other cub who's reading this, no I haven't given up on my other stories, give me time, I'm just a bit distracted but I promise to try update them as soon as possible ;3**


End file.
